User talk:Sake neko
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Inuart page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phantom Strange (Talk) 16:40, March 8, 2013 MY friend. I use the relevant information that the game provides. Accord is LITERALLY the person who records all of history and is the ultimately ultimate source of everything. Creating an entire universe, and being so abstract that reality is literally a bunch of fictional books (whereas Accord actually believes what she records is reality) is literally the abilities of a god level entity. To say they aren’t gods is ridiculous Professor Evelyn (talk) 13:40, September 16, 2019 (UTC)ProfessorEvelyn However never once has Accord actually been wrong in the raw observations and she observed this: "At the end of the event, Accord reports that the Library is a time distortion controlled by Gishin and Anki (SINoALICE's navigation characters) sometime after "the cataclysm" " There really is no room for argument, if anyone in this multiverse couple make literal time distortions then maybe you would have a point but again this is a unique god level ability. Also the ability to be so powerful to see practically everything as fiction is an ability only top tier gods throuhout fiction have. See Azatholth from Cthulu Mythos, The One Above All from Marvel, the Luminous Being from D&D, The Writer from DC Comics etc. These beings are all the "Writers" of their series who of course understand its all fiction. I do not claim Anki and Gishin made reality, not at all, but they certainly see the truth of it. Professor Evelyn (talk) 18:53, September 17, 2019 (UTC)ProfessorEvelyn To respond to your claims: 1) Needing further observations could easily mean "Hey these guys are gods but I need further observations to have a more specific ID of their personalities and roles." that quote alone DOES NOT delete the validity that they are gods 2) There are ten types of immortality just so you know. One type is via regeneration. (we see Five use reanimation and Zero's immortality is parasitic immortality etc) my point is that even if they did "destroy" them (which they clearly canonically did not seeing as the realm survived just fine and B they literally show up everywhere else) says either A) They have regenerative power or B) Their forms are simply avatars that are weaker than their true selves, which makes some sense since they are literally wooden dolls with life. So destroying the avatars doesn't "kill" them. Also not in that same event Anki and Gishin do not even bother trying to fight, they just let it happen. Kind of like oh I don't know, they are toying with these people because their bodies are expandeble and regeneratable and they are as you so perfectly point out, make people a slave to desire and he carried out his desire to "kill them" only of course it did not really kill them because they still clearly exist. I said it once and I say it again, no concrete undeniably proof. Professor Evelyn (talk) 04:30, September 21, 2019 (UTC)ProfessorEvelyn